Joya
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/ Notas. Kotoko quería intentarlo una vez más, ¡no podía adjudicarse el título de "mujer enamorada" si era incapaz de escribir una simple carta de amor! Esta vez Irie-kun estaría orgulloso de ella...


_**Disclaimer: Itazura na kiss y sus personajes son propiedad de Tada Kaoru**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Espero que les agrade esta pequeña escena en la vida de Kotoko. El epígrafe corresponde a un pensamiento que ella misma tiene en la serie durante el momento del parto, y que me parece que resume el mensaje que la autora ha querido transmitir a través de esta sencilla historia de amor. Es una frase que a mí me conmovió porque realmente creo que el amor es eso, e inspiró lo que leerán a continuación._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Joya**

* * *

_Enamorarse es increíble… Puede transformar una vida mundana en una joya._

_._

Después de tanto encuentro y desencuentro, después de tanto tiempo compartido y de tanto afecto declarado, no podía ser que aún careciera de las habilidades necesarias para redactar una simple carta de amor. Kotoko quería intentarlo una vez más aunque ya no fuese importante, quería dársela como un obsequio especial.

Decidió que esta vez lo haría bien. Aquella tarde tomó la pluma, un papel de la resma que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión y se concentró. Si había una técnica que nunca le fallaba, esa era la de hablarle con el corazón. Ella _podía_.

Comenzó: _Irie-kun…_ No, así lo llamaba todos los días. Kotoko desechó la hoja y tomó una nueva. Escribió: _Mi querido Irie-kun… _Muy común, la gran mayoría de las cartas iniciaba así. Tomó otra hoja: _Mi adorado Irie-kun…_ Demasiado cursi. _Amado mío…_ Tampoco, parecía la heroína dramática de una película histórica. _Irie…_ ¡Qué estupidez! _Naoki…_ ¡Pero si nunca lo llamaba de esa forma!

Kotoko lloriqueó, desalentada, mientras pataleaba infantilmente por la frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que resultarle tan difícil escribir una carta?

Después apoyó la frente sobre los brazos cruzados en el escritorio, ocultando su rostro. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo intentó concentrarse. En esa íntima oscuridad, poco a poco su espíritu se sosegó y su embrollada mente alcanzó el silencio. De pronto, sin que ella hubiese hecho ningún esfuerzo en particular, las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

_Un día, cuando menos lo esperaba, te encontré entre mis pensamientos. Entonces dije tu nombre y fue como caer bajo un hechizo, porque ya nunca pude deshacerme de ti. _

_Frecuentemente, si le preguntas a alguien cuándo fue que se enamoró de su pareja, te dirá que no lo recuerda con exactitud. Porque, ¿de qué forma se puede capturar un instante tan prodigioso? El amor es un acontecer irracional… Y sin embargo, yo lo recuerdo._

_Aun entre tantas personas, los nervios y las emociones de aquella jornada, distinguí tu voz y tus palabras. Ahora, cuando repaso lo que sentí, pienso que yo en aquel entonces no sabía que algo me faltaba. El reconocimiento de una ausencia es angustiante, pero caer en la cuenta de que lo ignorabas es terrible. Más que la falta de amor, lo desgarrador es cuando desconoces que es amor lo que estás necesitando._

_Desde que me enamoré de ti ya no siento el vacío, ni el absurdo, ni la angustia. El amor para mí fue como una brújula. Y cuando tú me correspondiste, además, fue como un milagro. _

_Porque de toda la gente que me rodea, puse los ojos sobre ti. De toda la gente que te rodea, tus ojos coincidieron con los míos. Nunca fui muy buena en matemáticas, lo sabes, pero no puedo dejar de presentir allí alguna clase de armonía cósmica, o un evento que Dios –o el destino, o la casualidad- dejó pasar como al descuido. Sí, pienso que el amor es lo más parecido a un milagro._

_Por eso me siento agradecida. Cada día que vivo contigo es precioso, es un regalo que jamás habría soñado tener, o siquiera desear, hasta que me enamoré de ti. Estoy agradecida, entonces, porque te conocí y porque lograste que se abriera mi corazón. A veces eso es lo más difícil, a veces eso es lo imposible… _

_Estoy agradecida, Irie-kun. Antes de enamorarme pensaba que lo peor que se podía sufrir en este mundo era la pena de la soledad, pero después descubrí, y cada día que paso a tu lado estoy más segura de ello, que lo peor es la insatisfacción. Sin embargo, desde que tengo tu amor ya nada echo en falta._

_Quisiera encontrar las palabras exactas, los nombres adecuados para referir mis sentimientos y los adjetivos perfectos para describirlos. Pero nunca fui tan hábil como tú para los discursos, esos largos y emocionantes alegatos con los que enamorabas a las chiquillas inexpertas que luego soñarán contigo, caminarán hacia ti aun sin pretenderlo y te comunicarán su amor por medio de una carta que rechazarás despectiva y groseramente... Sin ofender, Irie-kun._

_Así es: un día, cuando menos lo esperas, el milagro sucede. Y tu vida, que hasta ese momento era una rutina mundana sin sentido ni dirección, se transforma en la joya más valiosa que se pueda atesorar. El amor es increíble._

_Te confieso, Irie-kun, que en ocasiones continúo soñando con ese milagro y con esa joya como si no existieran, como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Todavía me cuesta creer que cosas tan buenas y sanadoras puedan reservarse también para seres como yo…_

De pronto, la pluma cayó al suelo. Kotoko dio un respingo. Luego se enderezó, inspiró con fuerza y estiró los brazos para desperezarse. A continuación se dispuso a repasar el contenido de la carta que tan laboriosamente había redactado, satisfecha de sí misma.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?! –chilló del espanto al ver la hoja.

El papel estaba impecable, lucía el blanco más absoluto. ¡No podía ser posible! Revisó el anverso y el reverso una y otra vez, pero el vacío era contundente.

Entonces un rayo de luz la iluminó y la joven por fin lo entendió. ¡Se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio! Las dichosas palabras que supuestamente estaba escribiendo sólo se habían presentado en su mente dormida, ¡la carta había sido nada más que un sueño! Buen trabajo, ¡muchacha tonta!

Kotoko volvió a lloriquear y patalear con desaliento. ¡Era el fiasco de las chicas enamoradas, de las esposas románticas y de las escritoras amateurs! Y por dentro, rumiando el encono más absoluto, maldijo a todas y cada una de las cartas de amor que se hubieran escrito a lo largo de la Historia de la Humanidad.


End file.
